


Time Stands Still

by pieceofmysanversharto



Series: Sanvers One-Shots [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fear, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: prompt from Tumblr anon: in the episode something like the part where the guy has a gun to Alex's back and Maggie has her gun pointed at the guy





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone cause my computer is broken... again... so apologies for the inevitable mistakes!

It was as if time was frozen. 5 minutes ago they had been playing pool. Everything had been normal. But now? Now Maggie was standing with a gun pointed at the man holding her girlfriend hostage. 

What happened? How did she get here? How was she going to get out of this?

\----

Maggie had followed Alex out of the bar after she had knocked out the last guy inside, going to help Alex rescue Lyra and the other aliens being taken. But when she walked through the doorway she immediately saw Alex being held at gun point. 

"Let her go!" She yelled. But her voice wavered and her hands shook with fear. The man knew she was no threat. She was scared, and she didn't have a clear shot. He was using Alex as a shield. She couldn't risk accidentally shooting her girlfriend. She couldn't be responsible for that. She didn't know what to do.

Her mind was racing, but it was as if time had slowed down. She was frozen in place. She had to make a decision. She had to do something. The man had his gun pointed at Alex. Her Alex. The best thing that had ever happened to her. One wrong move and a bullet would go through her heart. Maggie couldn't let that happen. She couldn't lose Alex. She knew this wasn't the time to let her head wander from the situation at hand, but in this moment she knew that she was in deep with Alex. She knew she wouldn't survive the heartbreak of losing Alex. She was all in. She had fallen in love with Alex Danvers. 

She shook the thought out of her head. She didn't have any options. If she shoots - she hits Alex. If she charges and tackles him - he shoots Alex. If she walks away - she has no idea, that's not even an option. She has to get Alex back. 

She feels like she's been standing there for an eternity. Time stopped around her, her head racing to find a solution. She didn't have one. 

But then suddenly the man was being dragged back from Alex, and Alex was free. Maggie didn't understand what was happening. But then she saw Guardian standing over him, and knew she would need to thank James later for doing what she couldn't.

Maggie ran to Alex, quickly enveloping her in a tight hug. Alex squeezed back just as hard.

"I'm ok, Maggie, I'm ok." Alex said. Repeating it just as much for herself to hear as for Maggie. 

"I almost lost you, Alex. I was so scared. I couldn't do anything." Maggie felt a tear run down her cheek.

"Shhh, Maggie. It's ok. I'm ok. I'm right here." Alex had no other words. She was just grateful for the people in her life who've got her back. She brought her hand to Maggie's chin, pulling her face up and lightly pressing her lips against Maggie's. They just stood in silence, taking in the feeling of being pressed against each other, knowing they were both safe. 

"I can't lose you, Alex. I love you." Maggie said in a quiet whisper, face still pressed against Alex's. It was the first time she'd said it. It seems near death experiences have a way of making Maggie admit her true feelings.

Alex pulled back slightly, and put her hands on Maggie's shoulders. "You.... you love me?" She asked, as if the concept was completely unfamiliar to her. Maggie gazed into her eyes. 

"Yeah, Danvers. I love you. I didn't mean to tell you like this, but... I couldn't stand you not knowing any longer."

"I- I love you too, Maggie. I've wanted to say that for a while now, but, I dunno, I guess it just felt too soon, and this is all so new to me, and-"

Maggie cut her off with a kiss.

"I get it Alex. I don't care what the reason is. All I need to know is that I love you and you love me, and we're both safe, and that's all that matters."

They stayed in their embrace, whispering "I love you" to each other until James had to interrupt them so they could take the men in the bar into custody. 

"Sorry to break this up ladies, but Alex, J'onn needs you inside to help bring in the guys we knocked out."

Alex leaned her forehead against Maggie's, not taking her eyes off her for a minute. 

"Yeah, sure James, tell him I'll be right there..." Alex leaned in for one last kiss, but when she went to pull away she heard James say as he passed them, "you know what, I think he can handle it. Stay here with your girl."

The girls smiled and tightened their grips around each other's waists, feeling safe and loved in the arms of each other, knowing they had found their home.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts! @piece-of-my-harto on Tumblr! 
> 
> Any comments are appreciated and kudos are lovely!


End file.
